


A Little Help From Big Brother

by TiberiusPonificus



Series: Flashback Foalcon [4]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Childhood Memories, Extremely Underage, F/M, First Time, Lolicon, Older Man/Younger Woman, childhood crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiberiusPonificus/pseuds/TiberiusPonificus
Summary: During one rainy afternoon, little Moondancer comes to her classmate Twilight's house to find only her big brother (and crush) Shining Armor home alone. Shining Armor seems eager to entertain the little scholar, but what does he have in mind? And can young Moondancer keep her emotions in check?





	A Little Help From Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> A little late, but Merry Christmas! I hope you all enjoy this little gift while I work on other projects. Not to say that this one was a throwaway or didn't take its share of effort to do.
> 
> That being said, this project was special. In this story, I sought to create a story much like my straight shota fics, but with a little girl and an older boy instead. By that, I mean a story in which the guy is in charge, but shows the same sort of affection and care as the older girl in a straight shota story. Too often, I see the older guys in such stories being so rough or downright monstrous with their little partner, and while I don't wish to kinkshame anyone who's into that, it wasn't for me. Thus, I wrote this to try something different. I hope I've delivered.

What a day to forget to check the weather report, and to get your nose stuck in a book and forget to check outside for a few seconds to see the rainclouds forming! It makes little difference now. Besides, a little rain isn’t going to stop you from coming to your classmate Twilight Sparkle’s house. You did agree to have a study session after class, and her home was closer than yours.

 

Twilight went on ahead while you got a few more books from the library. You hope that they won’t get your backpack soaked, but with you running as fast as your little legs can take you, the damage shouldn’t be too severe. Regardless, you pick up your pace a little more once Twilight’s house is in sight. The awning provides shelter from the rain, allowing you a moment to rest.

 

You drop your backpack on the floor. The top of it is a bit wet, and panic sets in as you hastily open it up. You look over each book one by one, and breathe a sigh of relief as every book has been saved from water damage. You put them back in and ring the doorbell. Only a few seconds pass before the door opens, and an unexpected but familiar face greets you.

 

“Hey there, Moondancer!” It’s none other than Twilight’s brother, Shining Armor. Your heart starts beating very quickly. Ever since you first laid eyes on him, his visage has captured your heart. How could a boy be so unfairly handsome, with his azure hair, and his tanned physique? Soaking wet from the rain, he shakes the water off his hair. “How about this rain, huh? Came out of nowhere!”

 

“H-Hi, Shining Armor!” you shyly reply. Trying not to show your incredibly red face, you turn your face away from him. “Twilight’s home, right?”

 

“She was, if that’s what this note tells me,” he answers, seemingly oblivious to your current state. He picks up a note off of a desk next to the door. “She said that you’d be coming by. Why don’t I let you in?”

 

“Yeah! Sure…” you nod nervously. Shining Armor unlocks the door and the two of you walk inside. You quickly take the books out from your backpack and stack them. Just as you’re about to carry them off to Twilight’s room, you feel a tugging at your sweater collar.

 

“Hold it,” Shining Armor says sternly, causing you to freeze up. “Where do you think you’re going? You’re absolutely soaked!”

 

“It’s not that bad…” you argue, looking at your black sweater. It’s definitely wet, but you’d hardly define it as “soaked”.

 

“Well, I’m not gonna have you get sick on my watch. Come here!” With a flick of his hand, you are lifted off the floor and brought right up to his eye level. He walks over towards a room off of the hallway with you floating right behind him. You try to wriggle free as you’re brought to a room. Looking at the trophies and blue theme of the walls and furniture, you can surmise this is his room.

 

“What are we doing here?!” you ask, failing to hide your nervousness. You’ve never really been in a boy’s room before, much less an older one. Especially not one you have feelings for.

 

“I was gonna dry myself off right before you rang the doorbell. You arrived sooner than I expected, but no worries!” Shining Armor informs you as he lets you down on the floor. Looking at the bed, you see a pair of towels folded up in the corner. He picks one up before turning to you and kneeling down. “Let’s get your hair first.”

 

You didn’t believe that a boy could dry a girl’s hair so well, especially hair as long as yours. Then again, Twilight’s hair is just as long. There can’t be any doubt that Shining Armor has given his sister baths before and dried her off afterward. Your mind starts to drift as you wonder if that means the two of them have taken baths together. What a lucky girl Twilight is. Doesn’t know what she’s missing…

 

Shoot! You’re letting your mind wander too far. He’s doing you a favor, so now’s no time to be having dreamy fantasies. You shake the thoughts from your head, unaware that you’re also shaking your head physically until Shining Armor reacts.

 

“Woah, careful!” he exclaims, raising his hands up. “If I’m treating you too roughly, a simple ‘ouch’ is a good enough signal.”

 

“Ah! I’m sorry!” you say in a panic. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine. And in either case, your hair is dry enough now. Let’s get the rest of you,” he says, and without another word of warning, flicks his wrist up. Quick as a flash, your sweater flies off of you before being tossed in a basket meant for dirty laundry.

 

“What was that for?!” you almost scream. Even though you still have a top on, you feel the need to cross your arms in front of your chest. That was a shock.

 

“I’m not having you stay in your wet clothes. Then there’d be no point in drying you off,” he says with a slightly stern tone.

 

“B-But what will I wear?!”

 

“I’ll let you borrow one of my shirts, like Twilight does when she goes to bed,” he answers matter-of-factly. “Besides, you’re about Twilight’s age, right? Drying you off would be just like doing this for my sister. No big deal.”

 

That was true, wasn’t it? Your feelings for him were clear, but it was also clear that he only saw you like he did his little sister. A child, someone to take care of, but never to take seriously. Even with you being so smart, you could read at a level grades ahead of you, it made little difference. It’s likely he’s more interested in girls his age, with big breasts and shapely hips. What chance could you have? Your shoulders slump, and you let him work as he must.

 

Using his fingers, he carefully pulls down the shoulder straps on your top and brings the whole garment down, stopping as it bunches up at your waist. The way his hands move as he unhooks your skirt, it feels like he must’ve done this a hundred times, dressing and undressing Twilight. Once your skirt and top drop to the floor, you instinctively lift up your leg and support yourself on his shoulders as he slips off your knee-high socks and shoes. Finally, he takes the towel and wraps it around your chest, allowing to hang to just below your knees.

 

“Thank you,” you say weakly after he’s helped you undress.

 

“No problem, Moondancer! Just one more thing…” Shining Armor says as he places his hands under your arms and carries you upward. It’s such an unexpected motion, you’re almost in too much shock to notice your underwear shuffling. Unfortunately, they’re already off your legs and flying towards the clothes hamper before you can formally protest. Now with you only clad in a towel, he sets you down on the edge of the bed. “Now we’re done!”

 

“This is kind of embarrassing, you know…” you utter, keeping a tight grip on the towel near your waist.

 

“I don’t see why…” he says, sounding earnestly confused. “I think you look cute like this.”

 

“R-Really?” you ask, your mood suddenly picking up. No one has ever said that before other than your mother, and you know that was only to cheer you up. What if he’s doing the same thing? “Grown-ups tell me that all the time, but I don’t think it’s true.”

 

“Nonsense. I mean it,” he responds.

 

“Y-You’re just saying that!” you exclaim, your face looking as red as your hair. “I’m not cute at all! I’m just another nerd. That’s what all the other kids say.”

 

“Really? Maybe they’re just not seeing what I’m seeing,” he tells you, kneeling down and pushing your chin up with his finger so you could meet his eye level. “Your pretty eyes. Your nice long hair and perfectly round face.”

 

“You…really mean that?” Even if he’s just being nice, the fact that he’s being nice in such a unique way sparks a glimmer of hope in your heart.

 

“Of course I do. And you know what else?” he asks, and before you can answer, he leans in and presses his lips on yours.

 

A kiss? Did he really just kiss you?! In that way a father and mother would kiss each other? It feels ten times better than you ever thought it would be. Waves of excitement rush through your body as he continues to press his lips against yours again and again. By the time he finishes and draws back, you feel out of breath and dazed.

 

“So that’s what a real kiss is like,” you muse out loud, unable to discern between your thoughts and your speech. Shining Armor only smiles at you with a gentle curve of his mouth.

 

“You want to feel more, Moondancer?” he asks you, to which you respond with a quickened nod. “Let me get out of these wet clothes first. Can’t be asking you to do something and then not follow my own advice, right?”

 

You’re still incredibly dazed as you watch him stand up and lift off his shirt. It feels like he still has yet to fully grow, but for what he has so far, it’s a treat to look at. His muscles still have definition, and it’s very clear he works out. He tosses the shirt into his hamper and then quickly goes to work on his jeans, unfastening the button and pulling them down. Seeing him in his boxers, you can’t help but smile. He seems to have taken notice, as he gives a smirk of his own and moves to the side of his bed. Taking the other towel, he unfurls it and dries off his hair before simply tying the towel to his waist.

 

“Are you sure this is okay?” you ask, scared he can hear how fast your heart’s beating. You can certainly hear it, it’s practically in your ears. You feel like this is something you shouldn’t be doing.

 

“No worries, Moondancer. You’re with me, and I say we’re fine,” he tells you. The sound of magic can be heard as Shining Armor shuffles a bit. From off the floor, you see his boxers lift up and fly over to the hamper, right over your head. Watching the boxers fall into the hamper, the heat rushes to your face again. Does that mean that right now…he’s naked?

 

You hear him sit on the bed, and you turn slowly back to him, attempting to steel yourself for what you’re about to see. But you don’t believe any amount of mental prep can ready you. Laying against the headboard, Shining Armor reclines in a relaxed pose, his head supported by pillows and his legs bent and spread. He pats the space on the mattress next to him, beckoning you to come over.

 

“This is…different,” you nervously say, slowly crawling over to him. You keep eyeing the towel still wrapped around his waist, but don’t want to draw attention to that fact.

 

“Well, consider this a special lesson. I take it you don’t have any brothers or have ever been like this with any of your boy cousins?”

 

“Nuh-uh,” you answer, shaking your head.

 

“Obviously, you know boys and girls have different bodies, right?” he asks, and you nod in response. “Did you learn that from your books? I didn’t think they taught that when you’re this young.”

 

“I…actually snuck some anatomy books from the library because I wanted to know what one looks like,” you explain sheepishly, as though you were confessing to a crime. “I’ve never seen one up close, though.”

 

“Well, today’s your lucky day,” Shining Armor says with a smile. With a wave of his hand, you’re lifted up and carried to the edge of the bed, right across from him. He unwraps the towel, and you gasp, feeling your heart sink into your stomach at what you see before you.

 

There it is. That alien organ that was almost too scary to look at, but you couldn’t turn away from it. Preceded by a small bushel of blue hair, Shining Armor’s penis was something for you to behold. Like a floppy tube made of skin, it just sat there, with a fleshy sack right under it. You stare at it for what feels like hours, blinking as though you’re trying to convince yourself that what you’re looking at is real. With some hesitation, you reach out to touch it.

 

“It’s okay,” he chuckles assuredly. “It won’t bite.”

 

Taking in a deep breath, you reach up to it. Floppy was an appropriate word to describe it. It felt like skin to be sure, but it wasn’t stiff like a limb. It was much looser, demonstrated by how it didn’t move on its own when you touched it. Taking it between two fingers, it was squishy to the touch. You carefully lift it up before letting it go, allowing it to flop back down. Again, you lift it up, but only to look at the sack that was under it. It looked more like a pouch to hold something, but you never read far enough to know what that something was. Boys are such a strange species.

 

 “Having fun?” he asks, breaking your concentration by startling you. Letting out a squeak, you jump in shock.

 

“Um…yes. It’s very fascinating. I never would’ve gotten this out of a book!” you answer excitedly before continuing to examine it. As you continue to touch it, you notice him twitching and squirming just the slightest bit, but you pay it no mind. Suddenly, the penis becomes almost thicker between your fingers. It’s no longer the same squishiness as it becomes stiffer the more you touch it. You’re a little shocked and a little worried. “Did I…do something wrong?”

 

“Oh no, Moondancer. You did the exact opposite,” he answers, his breath strangely labored. “That’s what happens when it feels good, like when somebody’s touching it.”

 

“Really? But…why does it do that?”

 

“Want me to show you?” he asks you, to which you nervously nod. Instead of verbally answering, Shining Armor moves you onto your back on the bed. You want to ask him what he is going to do, but he unwraps your towel and quickly moves his face down between your legs. Suddenly, a great shock travels throughout your whole body as something wet touches between the lips of your vulva. Is that…his tongue?!

 

“Ahh!! What are you…doing?!” you manage to say, the sensation of being licked rendering you otherwise speechless.

 

“Getting you all wet and squishy,” Shining Armor answers, lifting his head up from between your legs.

 

“But…that’s where I pee from…” you meekly say. You’re certain he knows that, and you feel like such a little kid when you say that. Mind you, you are little, but it’s the principle of the matter.

 

“I don’t mind. You clean yourself down here like a good girl should, right?” he asks you, to which you immediately nod. “I’ll stop if you want me to, though.”

 

“No!” you find yourself suddenly shouting. “This feels really good! I’m sorry if I pee on you!”

 

“Don’t worry about it. Just enjoy it!” he tells you before continuing on. As his tongue continues to trace along your vulva, you can feel the tip of it moving in, gently lapping at your clitoris and almost entering the vagina itself.

 

After about a minute, you suddenly began to feel something welling up in you. No, not sudden. It’s always been there, bubbling up to the surface with every lick Shining Armor gives you. It travels from between your legs to every extremity in your body. You clasp your hands over your mouth to keep yourself from being too loud, as you can feel the sensation finally reach a climax. Your body shudders, your legs shooting straight upward before falling limp with the rest of your body.

 

“Ha…ha…what was that?” you pant out, feeling out of breath for some reason. It felt better than exercise for certain.

 

“That’s an orgasm,” Shining Armor explains, getting his face out from between your legs and wiping his mouth. “I guess you really liked that, huh?”

 

“Yeah, I didn’t know you could do that…” you breathe. “But what does that have to do with your penis?”

 

“Well, have you ever looked between your legs in the mirror?” he asks, your answer a nodding of your head. “Then you know that there’s a hole there.”

 

“Yeah, there is,” you answer, before the answer comes at you like a speeding fastball. “Wait! So the penis goes…in there?”

 

 “That’s right!” he responds with a nod.

 

“W-Wouldn’t that hurt?!” you feel your whole body cringe at the thought of something going inside such a sensitive place. If being licked there was enough to make your whole body shake, what would something like that feel like?

 

“Not if we do it right,” he says matter-of-factly. “All we need to do is loosen you up a bit.”

 

Without another word, Shining Armor’s hand is between your legs. Using only his index finger, he carefully moves it between the folds of your vulva, finding the tip of your clitoris. That same feeling you experienced when he licked you there returns, and your body begins to shake and twitch once more. After rubbing it a couple of times, his finger moves further downward, the tip disappearing into the folds. He is quickly able to find the opening to your vagina, as you can feel his fingertip caress the rim. The sensations make you want to close your legs, but you keep them open for his sake.

 

Slowly, you feel his finger slip inside you. It’s an unusual feeling that you can’t compare to something like moving a cotton swab in your ear or putting something in your mouth, even though it’s essentially the same idea. You take in a sharp inhale as you feel his finger move deeper inside. He’s likely up to his second knuckle before he stops, pulls it out just the slightest bit, and then pushes it back in. Not only that, but you can feel his finger making a circle along the inner walls, almost like he’s trying to make it bigger. Can it really work this way?

 

“Am…Am I loosened up yet?” you ask after what feels like a solid minute of this treatment. You’re eager to see what’s next, but you already feel like you’ve run a few laps.

 

“Hmm…yeah, I think this is as much as we’re gonna get,” Shining Armor notes, slowly drawing his finger out from inside you. Looking at the tip of his finger, you can see a clear fluid that almost reminds you of mucus. Is that what was making you so slippery inside? “Okay, we’re definitely ready for the main event.”

 

“Um…Shining Armor,” you say as he positions himself between your legs. “Will this hurt?”

 

“I won’t lie to you,” he says after a moment of silence, and a look of concern on his face. “Even though I did loosen you up a bit, it’s probably still gonna hurt at first. If the idea of that scares you too much, I can do other things…”

 

“No!” you find yourself shouting before quickly regaining your composure. “I mean…it’s okay. I can take it. I’m not scared.”

 

“There’s no need to act tough, squirt,” Shining Armor softly chuckles as he rubs your head. “I’ll do it, but if it gets too painful, you tell me right away. I don’t want to hurt you just because you wanted to look grown-up, got it?”

 

You balk and blush at the fact that you were just called out on your bluff. On the one hand, you’re a little frustrated that even though you’ve gotten this far, he’s still treating you like a child. At the same time, however, you’re grateful that he’s still looking out for your safety. You take in a gulp to swallow your fear and give an affirmative nod.

 

“Got it.”

 

“Good. Now, just relax and let me do the work like before,” he tells you. Holding your waist steady, he inches his waist closer to yours. You immediately feel the tip of his penis touch the lips of your vulva, causing you to flinch just the slightest bit. He continues on, and you can only close your eyes and brace yourself.

 

 Slowly, you feel his penis move its way inside you. It’s a little bigger than his finger, but it’s not as solid, so it doesn’t hurt as much as you thought it would. The feeling of your vagina stretching does cause a little discomfort like he warned, but getting fingered and licked beforehand helps, as it moves smoothly inward. After the initial discomfort, it quickly subsides, and you let out a long breath. His penis is still moving deeper, but it doesn’t hurt. It actually feels…rather nice. Pleasurable, even. Every little centimeter he moves in just feels better and better.

 

“So, this…is sex?” you ask, opening your eyes to look at him.

 

“Part of it. Now that I got it in, I can do this!” As soon as he says this, he draws his penis out of you but not completely, only to push it in again. All those sensations come slamming back into you, making you audibly gasp. Without another word, he draws it out and pushes it in again, then again, and again until it becomes rhythmic. You want to scream in pleasure, but you hold your mouth shut in case someone walks in without your notice.

 

“This feels…so good!” you gasp out. “Please don’t stop!”

 

“Glad you’re enjoying this, Moondancer!” His smile as he moves up and down is such a nice sight, you can’t help but feel happy. To have the boy you’ve been infatuated with in this most intimate of settings is such a magic moment, you swear it must be a dream.

 

As he keeps moving his hips, his body moves down, his upper torso nearly engulfing your form. He moves his arms under you, supporting your head and back as he presses your body against his. His head now level with yours, you feel his lips gently peck at your neck, sending small jolts of pleasure through your upper half while his thrusts pleasure your lower half.

 

You can barely form any thoughts with all these actions happening at once. The only thing you can think to do is grab Shining Armor’s shoulders, your grip tightening as he continues. It’s the only degree of control given to you, but you trust him as you always have, and that trust has truly paid off.

 

The sensation you felt when you first had an “orgasm” seems to come in waves now, you can’t keep count of how many times it’s happened. All that matters now is enjoying the ride until it ends, when it does being an unknown you care little for. As long as it's with him, you could be like this all day.

 

At some point, his thrusts start to become a little quicker. Reacting to it, you let go of his shoulders and instead grip the pillow behind you, almost bracing yourself for what's to come. His breathing becomes a little quicker as well, only letting out short grunts with every thrust. Whatever's happening, you assure yourself that you can handle it.

 

When his pace and breathing seems to reach an apex, he let’s out a moan and quickly pulls his penis out of you. The sudden movement makes you climax one last time, but as soon as the orgasm washes over you, you suddenly find yourself hit with something. Looking down at his waist, you see some white fluid shooting out of the top of his penis. It flies out quite a bit, covering your stomach and even getting as high as your chest. Today has been full of new discoveries.

 

“What is this?” you ask in between long breaths. Scooping up some of the white fluid on your finger, you see it’s rather thick and sticky. It also smells weird, though considering where it came from, that’s not all that surprising.

 

“It's semen. That’s what happens when a guy orgasms,” Shining Armor explains, panting as though he’s run a mile. “Getting that inside a girl is what can make them pregnant. Sorry about getting it all over you, but trust me. It's easier to clean when it's on you than when it's inside you.”

 

“Thanks, I guess…” you remark as you bring one of the towels over to you and begin wiping off your chest and stomach. Once you’re sure you’re dry, you magically launch the towel into the hamper.

 

“How do you feel?” he asks you as he lays next to you once more.

 

“Like I just ran a marathon…” you answer. “But I really liked it.”

 

“Good,” he smiles. Using his magic, he lifts you up and places you on his chest, facing him. His hand strokes your hair gently as his other rests on your back. It’s such an enjoyable feeling.

 

“I want to stay like this, but…” a yawn interjects your sentence, “…I'm starting to feel a little sleepy.”

 

“Take a nap, then. You did a lot today,” Shining Armor says. He runs his hand down your spine and cups your bare bottom. You've never felt more comfortable than now.

 

“Uh-huh,” you reply with a nod. Raising your head slightly, you might his eyes. “Shining Armor, did we do something…bad?”

 

“I wouldn't say we did, but I wouldn't go talking about this to just anyone either. You understand?”

 

“Yeah. This'll be a secret between us,” you say with a small giggle. The idea of keeping a secret like this honestly sounds fun. You're beginning to see why some girls at school do it.

 

“That's right. A secret,” he repeats before giving you one more kiss. “Now rest. I'll let you know when Twily gets back.”

 

Giving in to the feeling of security in his arms, you feel yourself start to drift off. The sound of his heartbeat, the warmth of his body, and the rhythmic rubbing of his hands on you all make for a spot more comfortable than any bed. You let out a long breath and close your eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

DING-DONG!

 

The sudden sound of your doorbell jolts you awake. Even if you weren’t asleep, the sound might have shocked you regardless, since you don’t get visitors too often. You grab your clock to take a closer look at the time. 10:15. Not the mark of a busy person, but not terrible either.

 

DING-DONG!

 

“Moondancer! Are you home?”

 

That’s Twilight’s voice you hear outside. You hurriedly scramble out of bed, put your glasses on, take your robe from its hook and pull it on as you get to the door. You’re in such a rush to open the door, you don’t think about how bright it might be outside until you swing it open, letting the day’s light hit you head on.

 

“Ack! Morning, Twilight.”

 

“Heheh. Did I wake you up?” she asks with nervous laughter. You adjust your glasses in time to see her peer up and down at your form. “Because I think you might still be half-asleep.”

 

“Huh?” You look down at yourself and see that you’re not wearing your pajama bottoms, leaving you to flash your panties out in the open. Blushing bright crimson, you close the robe and tie the sash tightly. “Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry!”

 

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it,” Twilight responds, waving it off. “In any case, Shining Armor and Cadence were bringing little Flurry Heart to my parents’ place so that Mom could give her some new outfits. Since I was coming along, I wanted to know if you’d like to as well. You know, get out a little and socialize with some familiar faces?”

 

How strange it is to have a dream about that day when you were alone with Shining Armor, and this event occurs. You were never one for signs, but the timing feels very close to be random chance. Besides, this would be a good excuse to get out of the house.

 

“Now that I think about it, I haven’t seen your niece yet, have I?” you ask after deliberating on it for almost a minute. “Sure! I’ll come along! Just…let me get dressed first.”

 

“Of course.”

 

In all the years since Shining Armor and Twilight moved out on their own, their parents have never relocated. The furniture changed as needed as well the appliances and luxuries, but they still had the same rooms, just in case either of their children needed a place to stay. After greeting Night Light, Twilight Velvet and Spike, a feeling of strange nostalgia washes over you.

 

Sneaking your way past Twilight and her mother talking to each other, you walk carefully into the hallway. You remember the path well, so you don’t have much trouble reaching Shining Armor’s room. Opening the door brings with it a wave of nostalgia, as all his stuff is still where you remember it being. You walk inside and have a seat on the bed. The sheets and the mattress are new, but your memories are unaffected. You let out a deep sigh just thinking about it.

 

“Hey, there you are!”

 

You jump and nearly let out a scream. Turning toward the doorway, there’s Shining Armor, now a married father. Time has not affected him negatively, though you’re certain the same can’t be said for yourself. Wearing that gentle smile you remember, he casually walks in the room and sits down next to you.

 

“Sorry for screaming. You caught me by surprise,” you tell him.

 

“It’s okay. It was actually kind of funny,” he remarks. Taking in a deep breath, he looks around the room. “Man, every time I come in here, I just get hit with all sorts of memories.”

 

“Yeah…” is your only response. This definitely feels deliberate on some end. Maybe this is your chance to finally talk about it. “Say…speaking of memories, I had a strange dream recently…”

 

“Hm? About what?” he asks. Now that you’re at this point, you can feel your heart sink and your face flush. You can’t back out now.

 

“I was…remembering that day when I was little, and I was alone with you, and…we…”

 

“OH!!” Shining Armor’s face goes red as well. He clears his throat and looks to the side, clearly embarrassed himself. “That is strange, since I remembered that myself.”

 

“We never really talked about it after that. I thought I was keeping a secret, but…what did it mean to you?” It seems pointless, seeing as how he’s married to someone else closer to his age. Maybe it’s for closure. Maybe it’s to see what he thought about the whole thing. Either way, the question is out of your mouth. “I know I wasn’t hiding it very well, but I had a crush on you back then.”

 

“Oh yeah? No wonder you never said ‘No’!” he says. He leans over, placing his hand under his chin in thought. “For me, I was…helping a friend of a friend. I know that’s not a usual way you do it, but considering the situation we were in, it just seemed like something we could do together.”

 

“Right. I didn’t think you reciprocated the feelings of a little girl, but…it’s good to hear that,” you reply. It was a relief to hear that there was no malice behind his actions, and that he thought of you like a friend rather than someone to take advantage of.

 

“I’m glad there’s no hard feelings, Moondancer. I enjoyed that time, and I’d hate to see it turned into a bad memory.”

 

“I’ve been learning to get over things like that. Your sister helped a lot in that regard,” you tell him. After you and Twilight made up, you knew that the only person you hurt by holding on to grudges was yourself. Life was too short to waste on that. “You think I could still find someone for myself?”

 

“I know so! It just takes a little effort, that’s all,” he says, patting you on the shoulder. “Now come on. Twily and the others are waiting for you!”

 

“Right! Thanks for the talk!”

 

“No problem!” Shining Armor says with that same smile. “What are friends for, after all?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice, I didn't include a part from Princess Luna. I think I've well-established at this point that she's been looking in on these memories. That, and I couldn't think of something new for her to say lol. I hope I've done this little project well, and I hope to see you next time!


End file.
